Yoshikage Kira/Introduction
is the main antagonist of Diamond is Unbreakable. Kira is a paraphilic serial killer who has been lurking unnoticed in Morioh for years. Having lived undisturbed all his life, Kira's routine is shaken when the ghost of his first victim Reimi Sugimoto begs the Joestar Group to look for him and he attracts unwanted attention by murdering Shigekiyo Yangu. Kira is a Stand User and wields Killer Queen to create deadly bombs. Kira is also the protagonist of the short story Dead Man's Questions. Yoshikage Kira adopts one face other than his original one in Part 4, and a ghostly body resembling his original, with a unique outfit, after this. He remains a man of average height and slim to athletic build. Kira has light, loosely combed back hair with a few strands out of place. He wears a light Chapter 360: Sheer Heart Attack, Part 7 suit and a dark tie patterned by a column of skull emblems with upright, cat-like ears, similar to those on his Stand, Killer Queen. As a salesman by profession, he wears a similar suit throughout the series, though he usually takes off his jacket at home. Colored Manga= * Eyes: Purple * Hair: Blond * Outfits: ** Green button shirt with a yellow stripe pattern and a periwinkle suit with a yellow tie. |-| Anime= * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Blond * Outfits: ** Green button shirt with a white stripe pattern and a periwinkle suit with brown and light-blue tie. |-| ASB= * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Blond * Outfits ** Green button shirt with a yellow stripe pattern and a white suit with a black and yellow tie. |-| EOH= * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Blond * Outfits ** Green button shirt with a grey stripe pattern and a periwinkle suit with a purple and yellow tie. |-| Others= |-| When is killed, Kira assumes his facial features, including his spiky black hair, thin, dark eyes, and higher cheekbones. He retains his suit, changing only his tie to his normal Skull tie. After being hit by the Arrow and receiving Killer Queen's third bomb, Kira's hairstyle spontaneously changes, becoming perfectly combed back, light, and striped by black strands. Colored Manga= * Eyes: Black * Hair: Black, Green (Matured) * Outfits: ** Green button shirt with a yellow stripe pattern and a periwinkle with a yellow tie. |-| Anime= * Eyes: Gray * Hair: Black, White (Matured) * Outfits: ** Magenta button shirt with a light-pink stripe pattern and a violet-white suit with turquoise and mint-green tie. |-| ASB= * Eyes: Black * Hair: Black, Gray (Matured) * Outfits ** Green button shirt with a yellow stripe pattern and a white suit with a black and yellow tie. |-| EOH= * Eyes: Black * Hair: White * Outfits ** Green button shirt with a gray stripe pattern and a periwinkle suit with a black and purple tie. |-| Others= |-| Immediately after his death, as a ghost, he retains Kosaku's features for a few moments before reverting to his original appearance, which he retains in Dead Man's Questions. Henceforth, he adopts an elaborate outfit consisting of a dark bowler hat with an upturned rim and a tie, both patterned by concentric squares, and a shirtless, dark, lapelless suit. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * }} * }} * * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * * * * * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} Category:Introductions